medicinalchemistryfandomcom-20200214-history
Cancer
characterized by uncontrolled multiplication and spread of abnormal forms of the bodies own cells. * cancer * malignant neoplasm * malignant tumour cancer the crab was originally named by Galen who noted the crab like blood vessels surrounding the organ. The association of an unhealthy diet with cancer was noted by the Roman physician Galen in 168 bc cancer is more tricky that infectious diseases because many of the tools such as the immune system cannot be so easily triggered to kill the bodies own cells. human genome, ~300 genes have been found to be mutated in cancers Oncogene refers to = overview = there are 4 characteristics that distinguish cancer cells # uncontrolled proliferation # loss of function (undifferentiated) # invasive # the ability to metastasise uncontrolled proliferation is caused by # growth factors or recptors # intracellular signalling # telomerase cancer growth requires angiogenisis metabolic changes in cancer The shift in glucose metabolism from oxidative phosphorylation to lactate production for energy generation (the Warburg Effect) is a well-known metabolic hallmark of tumor cells, and several key signaling pathways, oncogenes, and tumor suppressors It began in the second half of the 19th century with the belief that cancer, like most diseases, was caused by an infectious agent invading a healthy organism from without. The medical profession was so convinced of this that isolation hospitals were built in Britain and the US in the 1890s to cut cancer patients off from the general public. Cornwell 2005 Ludwik Gross, who had done research at the Pasteur Institute in Paris during the 1930s and narrowly escaped capture by the Nazis in Poland during the war. Migrating to the US, he obtained some experimental mice from John Bittner, keeping them in tins in the boot of his car His findings, published in 1951, were immediately rejected by the experts, who insisted categorically that the experiments could never be repeated. It turned out that Gross’s experiments could only work with a strain of mice with a genetic disposition to the virus, and it took another five years before the well-respected researcher Jacob Furth of Cornell University replicated Gross’s work and redeemed the outsider’s conclusions and reputation. n 1968 of the bestselling book Cure for Cancer, by the American pharmacologist Solomon Garb, s and vitamin C. It was Garb’s book that led to President Nixon’s signing the National Cancer Act in 1971 and declaring a War on Cancer, an initiative that eventually tripled the budget of the National Cancer Institute in the US, which currently stands at $2 billion a year, and had a dynamic impact on cancer research throughout the world, especially in Britain. For example, the papilloma virus is responsible for 70 to 80% of the world’s cases of cancer of the genitals and anus, and the hepatitis C virus causes a great many cases of liver cancer in Japan. More importantly, work on viruses - derided and outlawed for two decades - had proved an essential path to a deeper understanding of the biology of cancer. p53 discovered by David Lane at Dundee University and Arnold Levine of Princeton 1982 Richard Lewontin sees the entire cancer quest this century as a series of bandwagons driven by fashionable trends but destined to go nowhere. = types = ;mesothelioma: a rare lung cancer can be caused by asbestos ;adenoma: is a benign tumor (-oma) of glandular origin. ;brainstem gliomas: ;glioblastoma: = Abbreviations = ;NSCLC:non-small-cell lung carcinoma ; ;CML:Chronic myeloid leukemia also known as chronic granulocytic leukemia (CGL), is a cancer of the white blood cells. It is a form of leukemia characterized by the increased and unregulated growth of predominantly myeloid cells in the bone marrow and the accumulation of these cells in the blood. ;GIST:gastrointestinal stromal tumor is one of the most common mesenchymal tumors of the gastrointestinal tract (1-3% of all gastrointestinal malignancies).